


She's Been Running Through My Dreams

by tabbyjb



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbyjb/pseuds/tabbyjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>• Jack Barakat & Original Female Character •</p><p>When Linda moves into her new apartment, she has no idea that the guy that lives next door is gonna change her life forever. ♥</p><p>(Slightly AU - I don't follow the real life timeline of ATL's tours and album releases.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Linda's POV**

Ugh, finally. After two long days I'm finally moved in. I'm starting over and it feels so good. I wanted my own place for the longest time, basically ever since I moved back in with my big brother Charlie after college. See, our parents decided to retire and spend the rest of their lives living in Italy, so right after I graduated college, they packed their bags, kissed us kids goodbye and left. Charlie and I were left with a house and a bag full of new responsibilities, for which I'm actually grateful because it taught me a lot. I was lucky to be with Charlie and even luckier that he actually loved me enough to have stuck around. He could have just left and start his own life, but he didn't. He stayed with me until I was financially stable enough to afford my own place. And until he (finally) fell in love and needed me to get out of the house so he could move his girfriend in with him.

So I'm starting fresh. New apartment in a part of the city that I'm not really familiar with. I can't wait to explore the neighborhood. Tammy, my best friend from high school, and I are gonna walk this neighborhood through and through, I'm sure. It's our thing – long walks, long talks. She just gets me. My personality, my way of thinking, my dreams, my fears, she knows how to deal with my anxiety. She's the only person I can openly talk to about literally anything.

I sat down with a bown of ice-cream and turned the tv on when I heard a knock on the door.  
''You got a key, help yourself!'' I yelled and Tammy didn't wait long to unlock the door and storm in grabbing the ice cream bowl from my hands.  
''Mmmm, cookie dough. Good choice.'' she moaned and I playfully smacker he shoulder, then took the bowl back. ''Mine.'' I said.  
We then spent the evening sipping wine, listening to music and talking about how we'd decorate the apartment.  
At about 9pm Tammy turned to me.  
''How about we go celebrate? I'm meeting Liam and his buddies in an hour, why don't you come with us? You finally got your own place, it calls for a drink.'' she winked.  
''Tams, honey... you know the answer to that question.'' I smiled and let my hair down from a bun that'd been sitting on my head all day, I put my glasses on and made myself comfortable on my couch.  
''I know, I'm just hoping that one day, you'll say yes.... ok, have an amazing first night in your new bedroom.' with that she kissed my cheek goodnight and left.  
''Thanks babe.'' I waved at her and as soon as the door closed after her, I was out.

**Jack's POV**

I love touring but oh boy am I happy to be back home. I dropped all my bags on the floor and headed straight to bed. Next thing I know it was morning. I took a long shower, made myself a cup of coffee (ok a bucket of coffee), turned the stereo on and sat down to my computer. What a luxury after weeks of touring. No rush, no pressure. Like I said, I love touring. I love playing our music, meeting our fans, visiting new places, but it does get too much sometimes. The older I get, the more tired I am after each round. No joke. I appreciate quiet slow mornings more now.

I was excited to start working on the next record though, so I decided to jump right into it. I turned the radio down and before I even had the chance to grab my guitar, I heard it. The sound of somebody else's guitar coming from the empty apartment next to mine. He or she was clearly new to the craft of guitar playing but it wasn't bad. _So somebody finally moved in, huh? I hope it's a decent, reasonable person, not a stuck up asshole like the dude that moved out._ I thought.

The music stopped and I heard the door close. I wasted no time, ran straight to the window and like a creep tried to catch a glimpse of my new neighbor. As soon as she came out the door, I knew I was doomed. My new neighbour was an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

 

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Who was she? When did she move here? Does she live alone? Why won't she talk to me?

That particular question was on my mind a lot. We'd ran into each other a number of times since the time I first saw her. But we never talked. I wanted to introduce myself but she always seemed either upset or busy., which made me not wanna bother her. All we managed to say to each other was a polite ''Hello''.

It was driving me nuts. She was a fucking mystery to me and I loved it.

I would hear her play guitar every day. Usually in the morning. But sometimes she played late at night too. I noticed that her late night guitar sessions came on the days when she was upset. She used music as therapy, just like I do.

 

She'd been running through my dreams for days at this point and I was getting more and more frustrated. They guys noticed and finally called me out on it.

''So, who is she?'' Alex asked out of the blue. We were just hanging around his home studio not really doing anything anymore.

''Who?'' I played dumb.

''The girl that turned you into a mopey puppy.'' said Rian as he sat down next to me and patted my thigh.

''I don't know wh...'' I tried to deny her existence but in reality I was actually quite glad they wanted to talk about it, because hell I needed to talk about it.

''Dude, it's us you're talking to. We know there is a girl. So, who is she?'' Zack tried again.

''She's my new neighbour.'' I confessed and I'm pretty sure a smirk appeared on my face.

''What's her name?'' Alex asked looking like a curious teenage girl.

''I don't know.''

''What do you mean you don't know?'' it was Rian asking now.

''I haven't... this girl is such a mystery, you guys. I know nothing about her. I haven't talked to her yet. I know she's gorgeous and cute, she goes for a run every morning, she plays guitar and listens to Pearl Jam all the time.''

Rian shook his head in disbelief.

''Why don't you just knock on her door and talk to her?' You're Jack fucking Barakat. You don't admire from afar. When you like something, you go get it.“

Well, that is certainly true. But this girl wasn't 'something' I liked.

''You don't understand, Ri. She's... different. There's something off about her. In a good way. I feel like she'll get freaked out if I just go talk to her.''

''Dude, you gotta at least try.“ Zack said.

'Alex grabbed my guitar and looked at me. ''Yeah. And until then, you gotta deal with your feeling the best way you know how.''

I looked back at him questioningly. ''Drunken one night stand?''

They all laughed.

''That could work too, but not what I had in mind. Write a song, man.''

He was right. If I didn't have the balls to do anything about it right now, at least I could use the situation as inspiration.

 

I grabbed the guitar, said my goodbyes and left. Back in my apartment, after a shot of vodka, the melody came to me easily and, surprisingly, so did the lyrics.

 

_I wish you could see your face right now_

_'Cause you're grinning like a fool_

_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor_

_On a Tuesday afternoon_

_It doesn't matter when we get back_

_To doing what we do_

_'Cause right now could last forever_

_Just as long as I'm with you_

 

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away_

_Just watch from a safe place_

_So I never have to lose_

 

_We would go out on the weekend_

_To escape our busy lives_

_And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys_

_Chasing down their desperate wives_

_I would drink a little too much_

_You'd offer me a ride_

_And I would offer you a t-shirt_

_And you would stay another night_

 

_But you're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away_

_Just watch from a safe place_

_So I never have to lose_

 

I spent the entire evening writing. I changed it so many times, I changed the words, the melody.And I kept tuning my guitar until I couldn't tune it by ear anymore because my brain was too fucking tired, and also a tiny bit drunk.

Then I got the idea.

In a few short strides I was standing in fron of a door and my hand was knocking on it.

''Hi.'' I said with a surely creepy grin on my face when the door opend.

''I'm Jack. I live next door.''

She looked beautiful with her hair up. She had sweatpants on and there were no traces of make-up on her face. It did kinda look like she'd been crying, it made me question my rash decision to come over.

''Hi, Jack.'' she forced a smile and I honestly felt worse than ever for knocking on her door in the middle of the night. She obviously wasn't happy about it. I couldn't turn around and leave though, could I.

''I'm so sorry to bother you at this hour, but I was hoping you might have a guitar tuner that I could borrow?'' _Wow, real smooth, Jack. Not weird at all._ I mentally slapped myself.

''I heard you play the other day. This walls and all.'' _OMFG what the fuck, Jack? Thin walls? You've officially lost your game._

''Sure.'' she nodded and turned around to go get it. I couldn't help but notice how slowly and effortlesly she moved around her apartment.

In a second she came back and handed me her tuner. ''Here.''

''Thank you.'' I said taking it from her hand. ''YOU're a life saver. I'm working on a song and...''

I tried to explain, but she interrupted me.

''Yeah, no problem.'' She really wanted me gone, didn't she.

''Ok, thank you. I'll return it soon. I swear.''

''Don't worry about it.'' a real smile appeared on her face this time and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

''Alright. Goodnight. And sorry about bothering you this late.''

''Goodnight, jack.''

Well, and that was the end of our first conversation.

I didn't even get her name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/untitled/set?id=197879319#fans


	3. Chapter 3

**Linda's POV**

 

 _So his name is Jack_. I thought to myself.

He'd been on my mind for days. We passed each other in the hallway a few times before and I couldn't stop thinking about his smile ever since.

There were times I wished I was brave enough to say more than just _Hello_ to him. You know, to start a conversation... ask him about the apartment complex or the neighbourhood, anything really. But no... typical me. Nothing. I just adore from afar.

 As soon as the door closed, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. He's even cuter than I thought. And now I know for sure that I'll see and talk to him again.

It is exciting but at the same time it's nervewrecking. See, I am not good at any kind of social interaction. Especially when it comes to talking to people I don't know. My social anxiety usually takes over. That's why I prefer to spend time alone, or with my brother or Tammy. I don't go out, I don't party. I'm a nerdy introver. The loner. I have my books, my tv shows, my guitar. Sure I do talk to people if I have to, but it takes a lot of effort. So knowing that I'd have to talk to Jack again, the guy I'd been kind of smitten with since the day I first met him, was indeed nervewrecking.

Days passed and I actually forgot about the tuner. I was busy working on my next project and didn't really have time to practice my guitar skills whatsoever. But then my brother Charlie called and asked if he could borrow my tuner and I knew I had to go get it. I downed a rather big shot of Jameson... for courage, you know... and headed to knock on his door. I was kinda hoping he wouldn't be home but before I had the chance to turn around and run back home, he opened the door.

''I thought I heard a knock. Hi....?'' he grinned and I realized that I never told him my name. Time to make it right.

''Linda. My name's Linda. Hi.'' my lips curved upwards as well.

''Linda. What can I do for you?''

''I was wondering if I could have my tuner back? My brother, he called... asked about it and...''

''Oh my god, of course. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to... hold on. I'll get it. Hey, come on in, can't have you standing in the hallway.'' he said and ran to the other room. I stepped into his apartment and closed the door behind me. When he came back he found me nervously staring out of his window chewing my lower lip.

''Here it is.' he handed the tuner to me. ''Thank you so much for that.''

''You're welcome. Glad I could help.''

''Hey, can I pay you back with a cup of coffee or... a glass of wine or something?''

I stopped breathing for a second. A part of me really wanted to say yes and stay. Another part of me, though, really wanted to run away. I started thinking of all the reasons why I shouldn't say yes, why it was a bad idea, why I shouldn't try to get to knowing because my chances with him very basically nonexistant.The fear started taking over and I was ready to come up with a good enough excuse and leave. But then he said ''Pleeeease.'' with the biggest grin on his face and for the first time in a very long time I said _Screw it_ and decided to do what I wanted to do instead of doing what the negative voices in my head were telling me to do.

''Yup. Sounds great.'' I smiled back at him.

''Awesome. Come, sit.'' he ushered me to his living area and I sat down. _Oh boy, what am I doing? This is gonna be a disaster. What are we going to talk about? Why did I stay?_ With so many thoughts in my head I completely spaced out for a second.

 

**Jack's POV**

 

I was watching her from the kitchen. She was sitting on my couch staring at a wall. It was kinda weird but she looked beautiful anyway. _What is she thinking about? How do I snap her out of it without scaring her?_ Eventually I decided on just talking to her from the kitchen instead of approching her.

''Is red wine ok?''

''What? ... Yeah. Sure. Thanks.''

So I poured us both a glass of wine and sat down next to her leaving a fair amount of inches between us to make sure she's not uncomfortable.

''Sooooo, new neighbour, you play guitar, huh?''

''I wouldn't say that I play. I try, yes. I started teaching myself a few months ago.''

''Whoa! You're teaching yourself? That's cool. From what I've heard through this wall right here, you're doing a pretty good job.''

Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away. God, why was she so cute?

''Thanks.'' she whispered and I thought it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

 

I can't tell you how it happened but before I knew it, it was dark outside. We'd been talking for hours at this point and I learned so much about her. That she had an older brother, her parents lived in Italy, she was an published author... Pearl Jam was her favorite band, the furtherst she traveled was to London. She told me stories of her boring college life and I told her stories of my crazy high school life. I learned why she started teaching herself to play guitar and she wasn't surprised when I told her I was a professional guitar player. It was the most normal, relaxed conversation I'd ever had wih a girl. So easy.

 

''What is your favorite movie, Jack?'' she asked when we started playing the 20 questions game.

''Oh that is so easy. _Home Alone_. Hands down.''

''No, it's not! Really?'' she laughed.

''Yeah. It's epic. What is your favorite movie?'' I kind of expected her to say something like _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ or even a girly flick like _Dirty Dancing_. What I did not expect was...

'' _Home Alone_! I was obsessed with that movie growing up. It's the best.'' she said.

''Ok, it's official. You are my soulmate. You're moving in, we're getting married and having babies together.''

We bothed laughed for a while and then we fell into a comfortable silence than led to both of us falling asleep on my couch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda's outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/chapter/set?id=197889925


	4. Chapter 4

**Linda's POV**  
  
I surprised myself last night when I accepted Jack's invitation to stay. We talked all night and it felt so matural. I can't remember the last time a conversation was so easy to carry.  
I opened my eyes and it took me a second to take in my surroundings and realize here I was.  _Jack's place. Right. We fell asleep._

I looked over at Jack.  _God he's so perfect,_  I thought. And he was. Or at least that's what I thought back then. I was so smitten by him it actually hurt... because I knew there was no chance a guy like him could ever even notice a girl like me. Guys don't want the quiet shy girl. They want the fun one. Experience taught me that.  
I was looking at Jack, watching him sleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. I conteplated my next move. Do I wake him up? Do I leave quietly? Do I leave a note? But before I could make a decision, he moved.

''Are you watching me sleep, you creep?'' he murmured.  
''Sorry.''  
I could feel my cheeks turn red.  _My god, that's embarassing. Now he's gonna realize I like him_.

Jack opened his eyes and as soon as he did, I realized that we were sort of almost half-hugging each other. I immediately started pulling away and getting off the couch.  
I had millions of different thoughts running through my head as my anxiety started creeping in. I looked around nervously, I didn't know what to do with myself.

''No need to be sorry. I know I'm irresistable.'' he smirked.  
I didn't know if he was joking or not. I couldn't tell and that made me even more nervous.  
''I should get going.'' I said and I could actually hear the panic in my voice. Jack must have heard it too because he sat up very quickly and gave me a very concerned look.  
''Are you OK?''  
 _Nothing is wrong, you idiot. Stop freaking out. Calm down_. I told myself.  
''Yeah, fine. Just remember I got somewhere to be.'' I lied and gave him a super fake but very believable smile.  
''At...'' he checked him watch. ''7am?''  
 _Fuck. 7Am? ok. Doesn't matter. People have shit to do early in the morning_. I thought.  
''Yeah.'' I took a few steps towards the door. I grabbed my keys and the guitar tuner, then looked at Jack who was more than just a little confused.  
''Thanks for the tea. And the talk. And a couch to sleep on. Gotta go. I'll see ya.''  
With that I left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**  
  
 _''Great.''_  I thought. '' _I scared her off. She's probably going to start avoiding me now. Well, not like it matters anyways. I'm packing my bags again and heading to Los Angeles for a few weeks. And I didn't even tell her.''_  
  
We talked and talked. About our families, about music, guitar playing, about books, coffee, turtles... It was great. She's so funny and interesting, but I don't think she even realizes that. I certainly did and I craved more. Up until that point I had never met a girl like her. Ever. She was quiet and shy, yet she could talk for hours about her favorite things. She'd get really into it and she would laugh and use her hands to explain things. There were moments when her eyes wouldn't leave mine, but then in a minute she avoided eye contact completely. She looked happy, but at times her eyes filled with sadness. It only lasted a second and then it was gone. But it was there and I wanted to know why.  _What is it?_  
  
My phone went off. It was Rian.  
''Hey man, what's up?''  
''Jack. You're up, great. Listen, We're taking an earlier flight. Be ready in 2, ok?''  
''But...''  
''Cool. Bye.''  
Rian hung up on me before I could form a sentence. We were supposed to leave Baltimore later that day, but now I was left with only two hours to take a shower, eat, pack my bags and leave.  
  
I knew I wouldn't be able to get ready on time. When Rian arrived at my place, I was still buried deep in my closet.  
''You gotta be kidding me, Jack.'' I heard Rian laughing.  
''Shut up, I'm almost done.'' I threw the last pile of clothes into my suitcase, added a pair of shoes and closed it. ''Grab my guitar, will ya?'' I asked him and dragged my bags to the door.  
Rian grabbed my guitar and hurried me to the car.  
  
''SHIT!'' was all I could manage to say when I put my seatbelt on and Rian started driving. He looked at me confused.  
''What's wrong?''  
''I forgot to leave a note for Linda.''  
''So? Text her instead.''  
''Can't do. I don't have her number....''  
  
 _Epic fail, Barakat._  

**Author's Note:**

> My first ATL story ever. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story or if it even is something people would like to read, but we'll see what happens :-)
> 
> Please, note that English is not my first language. Thanks!


End file.
